typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayward Souls
The Wayward Souls is a minor pirate crew led by one Captain Dullahan, who formed it as refuge for galactic civilization's outcasts, giving them a home and a family. They're not strictly criminal but refuse to be tied down or beheld to authorities, and are as such classified as Voyageurs. The ship of the Wayward Souls is the Going Rogue. Known members Captain Dullahan "Captain Dullahan", his full name lost to history, is an undead human from Tellus and the founder of the Wayward Souls. He has a gentle, fatherly personality to his crew and a strong sense of justice when it comes to oppression. He tries to stay up-to-date but sometimes lapses into archaic thought and speech patterns. Once a scientist from 15th century Europe, he discovered lost alien technology that let him invent robotic clockwork knights, his end goal being to achieve immortality by transferring the electrical impulses of his brain, and with them his consciousness, into an artificial body. An attack on his castle by a mob of scared villagers forced him to attempt the experiment prematurely, and it apparently failed. However, after he was dragged to the village and beheaded, it turned out his consciousness had in fact been separated from his body and existed in a nonphysical state anchored to where his head should be. The undescribable sensation and pain of decapitation were enough to drive the scientist mad, causing him to withdraw into the wilderness and forget his own name and identity. He clad himself in the armour of his destroyed knights and spent years wandering the world, avoiding society and attacking those who approached him, until he was finally able to understand and control the sensory inputs of his disembodied mind. Unable to live among other humans, he began researching his state of existence alone, and soon figured out that he had in fact achieved a form of immortality after all: his body was long dead, his heart having stopped after his beheading, but his disembodied consciousness still remained in control of the body. Nevertheless his was disgusted by the corpse he inhabited, and now never removes his armour. Calling himself "Dullahan" after a myth he might have helped inspire, he remained alive and hidden away from society until the modern era, when he went to space in hopes of finding somewhere to fit in. This didn't quite work out, so he began gathering other outcasts from society and formed his own pirate crew. Captain Dullahan appears as a headless man clad in a steel and burgundy suit of armour which appears medieval but is made from the strongest space-age metals. He's of average length and build, but has a presence that makes him feel larger than he really is. He sometimes dons a helmet, which balances on his shoulders with use of magnets, so that people who want to look him in the "eyes" can feel more comfortable. Having kept up with the times, Dullahan is still skilled at building robot drones that bolster his crew. He is able to ignore minor wounds since his body is already dead, though the complete destruction of his body would likely have some effect, his consciousness being anchored to it. He has no intention of testing this theory. Helix-Six A mysterious cape-clad sapient robot, Helix-Six is the crew's first mate. Originally a mercenary pirate consultant who offered his services to various crews, teaching them successful piracy, he has recently remained with the Wayward Souls for reasons known only to himself. Commands an elite unit of loyal ninja-like warriors. Electra Mayte Electra Mayte is a young woman who can for some reason transform between a human and a species of insectoid alien. Initially unable to control her transformation, she was ostracized from both races and found herself among the Wayward Souls. Support from her pirate friends led her to learn to control her powers and she turned her fate around, becoming a performer dedicated to improving relations between endoskeletal and exoskeletal races. She is now a famous idol with many fans among both humanoids and insectoids, but keeps her private life as a pirate secret. Arch "Arch" is a former elite soldier of Typhos Security who was disillusioned with their views and methods and deserted, but could not return home as he could never look his own people in the eyes knowing what he'd done at Typhos. Saddened and fearful of being tracked down by Typhos' assassins, the man faked his own death and joined the pirates under the new identity "Arch". He is somber and never speaks of his past. As a Typhos cyborg, his body is cybernetically enhanced and his limbs have been bionically engineered, allowing him to leap great heights and emit electrical shocks from his arms. Riko Samara :Main article: Riko Samara Others *"King" Ebroc, the helmsman *Keesh, Tirouix watchman *Rumala ("Rumie"), Tiroiux medic and spouse of Keesh Category:Pirates